Chupacabra
The , which is Spanish for Goat-Sucker, is a mythical creature of Latin America Folklore that was released in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description In-game, the creature resembles a cross between a hyena and a boar, and demonstrates great agility. It has grey-green skin, red eyes, and a row of quills along its spine. Locations The can be found: *In the fields North West of Torquemada. When zoomed out on the game map, the area will have a picture of three horses. *North of Las Hermanas. *South East of Perdido. *South of Casa Madrugada, or north of Chuparosa near the river (Between Rio del Toro and Frontera Bridge). *Southeast of Barranca. *West of Barranca. *Southeast of Las Hermanas, west of Sepulcro. *Southeast of Tesoro Azul near the main road. *West of Tesoro Azul. *On the plains outside of El Presidio. *Sidewinder Gulch, just under "Gulch". *South of Alta Cabeza between the rock formations. *Mesa del Sol next to the rock formation with the fat and skinny pillars. *North of Perdido (Ramita de la Baya). *South of Sepulcro, just west of where the road curves to go east. *In the fields in Diez Coronas. *At the very end of the road leading into Brittlebrush Trawl. *South East of Ojo del Diablo on the trail leading to Tesoro Azul. *North East of Sepulcro and South East of Agave Viejo. *Front of Case Madrugada , left of the "M" of Mesa de la Luna *East of Rancho Polvo (Far south of Sepulcro) Note: Though the above locations have been confirmed by other players, the actual spawn location of the Chupacabra is randomly generated within the Nuevo Paraiso territory at any given time during the game. Thus, several areas may have to be repeatedly searched in order to find it. When the Chupacabra is nearby, a blue marker will appear, along with the message: "A mythical creature has appeared in the area." The Chupacabra looks much like a dark green furred hyena and is incredibly fast, but can be killed by the traditional shot to the head. *If the player is having a hard time locating and hunting the Chupacabra, they should save the game at Chuparosa and turn off the console (or quit game). When the player continues the game, there is a possibility that the Chupacabra will spawn in Perdido, nearby Las Hermanas. Notes * You must be Undead Hunter level 5 before you will be able to find it. * Killing the Chupacabra is the only way to unlock the Unicorn. * The Chupacabra can only be encountered once, hence the name The Chupacabra. After it has been killed, you will never see it again for the remainder of the game. To see it again, a new file must be started and it must be found again. Despite this, the stats screen will still display a counter for "Chupacabras Killed". Trivia *The Chupacabra was one of the many creatures that was supposedly in Red Dead Redemption before Undead Nightmare. Others include Sasquatch. *The achievement/trophy title "Chupathingy" appears to be homage to Red vs. Blue; Sarge suggests that Red team give their vehicle the name "Chupathingy", after Grif's various "made-up" suggestions (Puma and a Walrus). *The Chupacabra was originally said to be an upright bipedal creature with green skin, large red eyes and bat wings. *A map comes with the disc version of the game. On this map, two Chupacabra symbols can be seen--one in the northern, mountainous part of Tall Trees and one below Fort Mercer, right above the cliff, although it is very unlikely that the Chubacabra would appear here, as it really resides around Mexico. *Killing the Chupacabra counts for 4% towards your game completion. Gallery File:Chupacabra34521.jpg|Detail of a freshly-killed . reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_chupacabra_1024x768.jpg|Chupacabra's artwork File:Red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-chupacabra-achievement-guide-chupathingy-screenshot.jpg img-774521495.jpg|Chupacabra being shot Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: . }} ---- ---- es:Chupacabras Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Hunting Category:Undead Nightmare animals